1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, particularly, to a housing of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, portable devices such as notebook computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants have become increasingly popular.
Metallic housings are often used to protect and decorate these portable electronic devices. A typical method for preparing a typical metallic housing includes the following steps. First, a metallic sheet is processed by punching, casting, or an inserted molding technique to form a semi-manufactured housing having a predetermined shape. Next, the semi-manufactured housing is anodized to form a protective layer with a metallic luster. Finally, paint is sprayed onto the semi-manufactured housing to decorate and protect the housing. However, the typical metallic housing described above is a flat structure, and it is difficult to form textured configurations on the metallic housing described above. Thus, the metallic housing cannot have a textured touching feeling.
What is needed, therefore, is a new housing of an electronic device to overcome the above-described shortcomings.